Horrid Henry and the comic
by Mr.kill123
Summary: Henry looses his pocket money And can't afford the new Gross Class Zero comic. But he notices Moody Margaret has a copy..


In Peters room, the sun was shining as he sat at his desk organizing his stamp collection. He sang of Daisies and sunshine and held his magnifying glass to his eye studying his stamps.  
"AAAHHHH!"  
Peter dropped his magnifying glass and quickly looked around. That was definitely his big brother Henry screaming. "Uh, Henry?!" Peter called out. No response. Peter got up out of his chair and walked towards his bedroom door, when all the sudden Henry barged in. "MOVE, WORM!" Henry exclaimed, rushing into peters room frantically looking for a place to hide. "W-what's going on, Henry?!" Peter asked frightfully. "Be quiet, Peter!" Henry demanded crouching under peters desk. Peter just stood there, confused.  
"IVE GOT YOU NOW, BOGEY BRAIN!" Moody Margaret shouted as she too barged through Peters bedroom door. She was holding the biggest water gun Peter had ever seen. Margaret pushed Peter aside, flopping to the floor to check under Peters bed. "What are you doing, Margaret?" "Where's henry?!" She demanded. "Uhhh.. I.. " Peter didn't feel like saying anything. Henry smirked from under the desk. "Well he's got to be here somewhere!" Margaret snapped. "Why do you want Henry?" Asked Peter. "That ding bat was sneaking around MY tree fort! And he took MY new copy of Gross Class Zero!" Margaret explained. Henry tried not to laugh from under the desk.  
Margaret left the room screaming for Henry.  
Henry saw his chance and took it. He ran out from under the desk and quickly shut Peters door and locked it. "Ahahahaha! YES!" Henry slipped the comic out from under his shirt and began reading it.

"NO FAIR! OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!" Margaret shouted as she slammed herself against Peters bedroom door.  
"Henry, that's not your comic!" Peter said with a frown.  
"I know that, worm." Henry replied. The knocks on the door became louder. It no longer sounded like Margaret. "Henry, open this door right now!" His mother exclaimed. Peter, being the goody goody he is, immediately open the door for his mother. Henry swooshed past his mother and out the bedroom door and down the stairs.  
His father crossed his arms and stopped Henry dead in his tracks. "Henry, give it back." His father demanded. "But daaaad! I can't get my own copy now that you've taken all my pocket money!" Henry groaned. "Did you even ask Margaret if you could borrow her comic?" Asked his father.  
Henry looked behind his father and saw Margaret smirking at him. "Well, no, but-"  
"No buts Henry. Now give me the comic."  
"NOOOOOOO!" Henry screamed. His father grabbed the comic from Henry and placed it in Margaret's hands. "Thank you! Bye Boogy brain!" Margaret said cheerfully as she left and slammed the front door behind her.  
"Go to your room Henry." His father said as he let out a big sigh.  
"This isn't fair!" Henry screamed, as he stamped up the stairs furiously. Peter was standing at the top of the stairs with his mother and watched as Henry slammed his bedroom door behind him. "This is SO not fair! Why does Moody Margaret always get the new Gross Class Zero comics?!" Henry flopped onto his knees on his bed and looked out the window. There she was. Moody Margaret. Siting out in the sun reading her copy of Gross Class Zero. She then got up and went in to get a drink, leaving the comic out on the lawn chair. Henry groaned and stared at the comic sadly. "There has to be some way I can get that comic." He said. He looked around his room. He saw his suction cup arrow and a wad of string. He assembled it and open his window. He shot it down, and stuck it to the comic in the garden next door. "Hehhaha!" Henry laughed quietly as he pulled up the comic. He slammed the window shut and began to read it. "What?!" Henry quickly skimmed through the rest of the pages, realizing it wasn't a Gross Class Zero comic, but a beauty insider comic. Henry quickly looked out his bedroom window to see Moody Margaret waving at him, holing a cup of lemonade. She had taken her copy of Gross Class Zero inside with her and left out a decoy on purpose. Margaret stuck out her tongue and sat down in her chair with her comic. Henry clenched his fist, then fell back onto his bed. "NOOOOOOOO!"  
"Be quiet, Henry!" His father yelled from downstairs. "That's it!" Henry shouted as he jumped up and turned up the dial on his boom box. He open his window wide as it could go, blearing Killer boy rats outside. "AAAGGHH!" Margaret shouted, "I CANT READ MY COMIC WITH ALL THAT RACKET!" Henry smiled and laughed. "Well, bogey brain, that's the point!" He smiled proudly, playing air guitar.

The end. 


End file.
